A work machine includes a work implement and a cab for an operator operating the work implement. The operator in the cab operates the work implement to perform a work with operation of the work implement.
Conventionally, as disclosed for instance in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-1140 (PTD 1), an operator's seat is arranged in an internal space of a cab of a work machine, and an air conditioner unit and the like are arranged behind the operator's seat. Moreover, in recent years, a work machine is used which employs an information-oriented construction system performing position detection for a work implement with use of an information and communication technology (ICT), and operating or automatically controlling the work implement based on the position information of the detected work implement. According to this information-oriented construction system, a controller main body for processing the position information of the work implement is arranged in the internal space of the cab of the work machine.